


How difficult it is to say 'I Love You'?

by PinkGold



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Declaration Difficulties, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: Grantaire spends most of his nights training for his moment and his lovers are proud of him.





	How difficult it is to say 'I Love You'?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh!! This probably will be my last Les Mis related piece of work. I love CCER a lot, and thought, 'why not?' I'll be also posting it on my tumblr, [here's the link!](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/tagged/grantaire-love)  
> It's small, its sweet, and I hope you enjoy it!  
> Kisses! <3

Grantaire looked at his face in the bathroom mirror. He’s never been more determined in his life and he hoped was for a good cause. 

“Guys, I-” the lump in his throat blocked the rest of the phrase from coming out. Who started a conversation with this magnitude with ‘ _ guys _ ’?. Stupid, stupid him.

But how should he start it, then?

Dudes? That’s just the same as guys, and guys was already off the table. 

He let his head fall against the mirror. My loves? Saying ‘my loves’ would end all purpose of the declaration. 

“Hey… I want to talk about something. Ugh, not something, Grantaire, you can do better.” he massaged his temples, relaxing his muscles by force. He really hoped no one was listening to him talk by himself, that would be awkward. Not that he cared, who doesn’t talk alone? It’s natural- “Focus, man.”

“I, I-” he gulped the lump away uneffectly. If the knot isn’t going away he had to go through it by force, “I love you.” he widened his eyes at his reflection. He did it, he said it. 

Grantaire grunted and felt his face getting hot by the passing seconds. Why did he feel so embarrassed? It’s not as if they didn’t know he loved them, he just never said it. 

And know he was feeling the consequences of never declaring using words.

Courfeyrac was the first to say those words and Grantaire secretly envied him for being able to say ‘I love you’s so freely. Was there a secret behind it? Or was him just so crooked that he would never be able to utter them without melting in the ground? 

After Courfeyrac it was Enjolras who declared. They were walking back to their apartment after a meeting that stretched until late into the night and Enjolras confessed his love for them as if he was realizing it himself for the first time. It was shocking, but cute in a way only Enjolras knew how to make it so.

Grantaire covered his face into his hands, took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. 

And last it was Combeferre. Grantaire knew Combeferre also had trouble saying ‘I love you’s, but he got over it. It wasn’t easy, Grantaire could tell by the way he kept fidgeting on his spot. But if Combeferre was able to beat the nauseous feeling that made his stomach drop and say the words, so could he. 

“I love you.” he muttered again through his hands. Grantaire actually let down a painful moan this time. “I love you. I do, fucking shit. I love you.” 

His heart slowed its beating to a more normal pace, after picking up from the little meltdown he had. How he wish he had a drink. 

“I love you. Yeah, I love you. The three of you, I love you.” Grantaire relaxed once more, this time more naturally, as he grabbed the sides of the sink in front of him and stared determined at the mirror, repeating the words again and again. It was becoming easier to say, the more he repeated them, maybe he could do it, after all.

Unfortunately, he forgot to close the bathroom door, and standing just outside it, were Enjolras, Combeferre and Courfeyrac looking through the half open door and talking in hushed tones.

“I wish Grantaire knew he often declares to us in his sleep.” Enjolras said. He was so proud his boyfriend was trying to be more open with them. 

“Enj, promise me you won’t ever tell him that.” Courfeyrac, on the other hand, had other ideas, “What if he stops muttering them all together? We can’t have that, it’s too damn cute.”

“I wasn’t meaning to.”

In front of them, Grantaire, still with red cheeks, continued to repeat ‘I love you’s at the mirror.

“Maybe it would be wise if we told him we know.” Combeferre said over their heads, “You know, end his suffering.”

“Maybe you are right, babe.” Courfeyrac agreed, “But I don’t think now is a good idea. He’s only just truly accepting it himself.”

“If we tell him we know he might panic and hide.” 

“Exactly, Enj.”

“Ok, yeah, point taken.” Combeferre yawned and stretched his arms tiredly, “We should go back to bed, guys.”

“Agreed.” Enjolras said, copying Combeferre yawn, “though, someone has to get R back to bed before he runs out of breath.”

“Leave it to me.” he said to both of them, “Courf, Enj, good night.” he kissed both in the head as they walked past him.

“Don’t stay up too late, Ferre.” Courfeyrac kissed him back before joining Enjolras on their bed.

He knocked softly on the bathroom door and opened it slightly. 

“R? What are you doing up?” he asked, trying to sound more surprised than he was.

“Oh, Ferre.” Grantaire looked up, eyes wide. “Hm, no-nothing, I’m just, uuh, admiring my hair- you know? I love admiring my hair.”

“In the middle of the night.” he said, more as a statement than a question. He bit his lips to hide the smile that was forming in his mouth. Oh god, Grantaire was such a bad liar.

“Y-yes.” Grantaire cleared his throat, “Every night, actually. It’s when it looks more aesthetic. You know, the uhh the night lights help.” he flinched at his own lies. What was Combeferre doing up, anyways? Did he… did he heard him? 

Suddenly all the blood from Grantaire’s face disappeared. Combeferre always knew everything before anyone else did, so of course he knew what he was doing. He felt sick, his grip over at the sink became stronger. 

“R, you don’t have to lie to me,” Combeferre sighed, “I’m not gonna ask you what you were doing if you don’t want me to know. You can always tell us whatever it is when you are ready.” He set an arm around Grantaire’s small form and brought him closer to his chest, kissing his cheek reassuringly, “Now, let’s go to bed?”

“Oh, ok.” Grantaire said phased and hugged Combeferre back. “Ferre… thank you. I-” he gulped back down the lump and took a shaky breath, “I appreciate it.” 

Combeferre smiled knowingly and led them to bed. 

“Don’t mention it.” he gave Grantaire a hasted kiss and lied down next to him. “Good night R.”

“Good night Ferre” Grantaire yawned as he scooched closer to Courfeyrac’s side before closing his eyes and letting darkness fall around him.


End file.
